Be My Answer
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: BTS. MinYoon. Ketika Yoongi maupun Jimin mempertanyakan tentang hati mereka. Di mana cinta hadir terlalu dini untuk keduanya. Namun mereka berterima kasih pada waktu dan jarak yang membuat mereka sadar, bahwa sekalipun kau jatuh terlalu dini pada seseorang, bukan berarti rasa itu akan pudar. Karena cinta selalu punya cara untuk dibuktikan kesungguhannya. [AU. BL. Bottom!Yoongi.]
_**Be My Answer**_ **© Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi ©** _ **God, themselves**_

 **BTS** _ **and other characters**_ _ **God, themselves**_

 _ **Rated T. / Romance, Fluffy, Friendship, Slice of Life.**_

 _ **SLASH. AU. OOC. DLDR.**_

 _ **I gain no profit by publishing this story.**_

 _ **And this is dedicated for**_ **Min Yoongi** _ **'s belated birthday present from me.**_

 _ **a.n1**_ **: Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook cuma beda setahun sama yang lainnya. Suga, Jin, Namjoon dan Hoseok seumuran.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hari itu, kelas TK besar dan TK kecil di gabung menjadi satu. Di mana hal tersebut disambut senang oleh seorang_ namja _cilik bermahkotakan langit senja yang langsung mencari sosok favoritnya di antara anak-anak kelas lain._

 _Di pojok ruangan, seorang_ namja _kecil bernama Min Yoongi tengah bermain dengan balok mainannya bersama temannya sejak kecil, Seokjin, ketika_ namja _lain bermahkotakan langit senja bergabung dan mulai mengganggu Yoongi. Yoongi langsung cemberut saat_ namja _itu menyentuh –hampir merobohkan balok yang ia buat._

 _Yoongi melipat tangan di dada lalu mendelik pada_ namja _lainnya. "Jimin! Sana pergi jangan ganggu!"_

Namja _yang dipanggil Jimin hanya menggeleng dan merapat padanya. Menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada leher Yoongi ketika_ namja _kecil itu memeluk Yoongi dari samping. Lalu setelahnya mulai memainkan rambut_ mint _milik Yoongi._

"Ya _! Jangan_ ngusel _dan_ mainin _rambutku. Sana_ ih, ngapain, sih _?"_

" _Yoongi-_ hyung _main sama Jimin_ aja, yuk _!"_

"Ga _mau. Maunya sama Jin!"_

" _Yaaah~_ udah _ayo main sama Jimin_ ajaaa _~"_

"Anniyo _! Pergi sana dan jangan ganggu aku sama Jin. Kan ada Taehyung_ tuh _yang bisa diajak main. Sana._ Tuh _lihat dia lagi cemberut karena tidak kau ajak main."_

 _Jimin hanya merengut lalu meninggalkan Yoongi yang sejak tadi mendorongnya menjauh bersama Seokjin. Seokjin sendiri hanya geleng-geleng melihat kedua teman sekelasnya itu. Ia lalu kembali fokus pada mainan di tangannya._

 _Dan saat mendengar Yoongi yang menghela napas kasar, Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah teman sejak kecilnya itu. "_ Kenapa _?"_

" _Tidak apa-apa,_ kok _. Cuma kesal_ aja _Jimin suka sekali menggangguku."_

 _Seokjin tertawa lalu menepuk bahu Yoongi menenangkan. "_ Kan _Jimin memang selalu_ begitu _padamu. Sabar yaaa."_

"Ya _!" Yoongi menunjuk Seokjin dengan balok mainan yang ia pegang. "Kau tidak membantu, dasar_ princess pink _!"_

" _Biarin saja,_ wek _."_

 _Dan kemudian mereka berdua kembali bermain dengan mainan masing-masing._

 _Sampai pada suatu hari, Yoongi yang sedang serius memperhatikan gurunya yang menjelaskan tentang pelajaran saat itu di depan kelas (yang lagi-lagi digabung) sembari tangan kecilnya bergerak-gerak menulis apa yang dijelaskan oleh_ songsaenim _nya, tiba-tiba secarik kertas mendarat di atas meja, di depannya._ Namja _cilik itu mengernyitkan alisnya, ia lalu memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan Jimin, teman sekelasnya yang tengah melambai padanya, lalu mengisyaratkannya untuk membuka kertas tadi._

 _Walau merasa aneh,_ namja _cilik itu pun mengikuti apa yang diperintah temannya. Dan ia segera kembali mengernyit mendapati tulisan yang ada di sana._

 _Ia menoleh lagi sambil memiringkan kepala yang dibalaskan cengiran oleh Jimin. Yoongi kemudian fokus lagi ke arah_ saenim _dan berusaha mengabaikan mengenai apa yang tertulis di kertas itu. Walau dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa maksud Jimin? Apa maksud tulisan yang Jimin berikan padanya?_

.

.

.

Dan di hari yang cerah itu, Yoongi mengukir keheranannya menjadi kenangan mengenai orang pertama yang menyatakan cinta padanya, dalam benaknya yang hingga kini tak pernah sedikitpun terlupa dan lenyap.

Yang justru menggantikan keterlambatannya menyadari itu menjadi sebuah rasa ketika akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang berusaha Jimin katakan kala itu.

Jimin menyukainya.

Itu _dulu_ , saat mereka TK.

Lalu apa kabar sekarang? Setelah 10 tahun lebih berlalu? Setelah ternyata Yoongi sendiri yang pergi dari kota di mana ia mengenal Jimin?

Entahlah.

Namun rasa dalam hati Yoongi itu nyata. Ketika ia sadar arti dari tulisan itu, Yoongi mulai memupuk rasa untuk sosok itu. Sosok yang sekarang entah bagaimana rupanya. Dan masihkah ia mengingat Yoongi seperti Yoongi mengingatnya?

Yoongi harap, ya. Yoongi harap—Jimin masih menyimpan sedikit rasa cinta (monyet) yang ia miliki saat mereka kecil _dulu_.

Seseorang boleh berharap, _kan_? Dan Yoongi berpikir… ia pun boleh memupuk harap itu. Lalu berusaha menjadikannya nyata. Dalam hidupnya.

"Oi. Melamun lagi, Suga?"

 _Namja_ yang lebih biasa dipanggil Suga itu langsung tersentak saat seseorang duduk pada ayunan yang sama dengannya di taman kompleks dekat rumahnya. Yoongi melihat Seokjin yang terus menatapinya penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa?"

" _Kenapa_ malah balik bertanya?"

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahu lalu kembali membuang pandangannya ke arah langit. Berusaha menelusuri cakrawala yang luas di atas sana. Mengabaikan eksistensi sahabat di sampingnya. Dan ketika angin berhemus menerbangkan mahkota sewarna _mint_ miliknya, ingatan singkat tentang Jimin kembali memasuki pikirannya.

Jimin. Jimin. Jimin. Apa kab—

"Memikirkan Jimin lagi?"

—ar. Tuhan, punya sahabat yang mengertimu luar dalam itu menyiksa, kalau mau tahu. Yoongi langsung melihat ke arah Seokjin yang malah mengikuti jejak Yoongi barusan menatapi langit.

" _Kenapa_ jadi Jimin?"

" _Well_ , semenjak kembali ke kota ini, aku tahu _kok_ kalau kau berusaha mencari keberadaan Jimin di antara masyarakat kota. Mengaku saja."

"Tidak juga."

"Ya, okelah. Kalau sudah di puncaknya, kau juga pasti akan meledak."

"Jin—"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan berkata jujur, Suga."

Dan Yoongi tertawa kecil. Mungkin memang bukan pada Seokjin ia harus berbohong. Ketika saat itu ia hanyalah anak kecil yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Namun apa yang bisa dianggap serius dari sebuah pernyataan cinta seorang anak TK? Lucu, bukan? Membaca saja kadang kau gagap, ini sudah berani menyukai seseorang.

Tetapi bukan salah Jimin juga. Rasa suka bisa tiba-tiba datang, iya kan?

Lalu ketika mereka akan masuk ke sekolah dasar, Yoongi dan keluarganya pindah dari Seoul ke Tokyo. Setelah 4 tahun berlalu, Yoongi merasa ada yang salah ketika ia terus dan terus mengingat mengenai hal tentang Jimin, dan soal secarik kertas itu. Yang lalu tanpa ia sadari, mulai tumbuhlah suatu rasa yang ia pun tak yakin itu apa.

Namun makin ke sini, makin ia menyadari jika sejujurnya ia merindukan Jimin dan segala keberisikan dan kehebohan sosok itu, dan Yoongi tahu ia sudah jatuh. Pada bocah yang lebih _dulu_ dewasa daripada dia menurutnya, atau mungkin bocah polos yang menganggap rasa nyaman terhadap sesama sebagai rasa suka berlebih.

Entahlah. Sekarang harus di kemanakan perasaannya ini? Saat ia kembali ke Seoul pun, ternyata giliran Jimin yang pergi. Kembali ke kota kelahirannya, Busan, dan Yoongi serasa buntu untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan terus. Kalau jodoh takkan ke mana."

Dan Yoongi juga tidak mengerti sejak kapan Seokjin tahu tentang perasaannya kepada Jimin? Entahlah. Sungguh Yoongi merasa buntu, sebuntu-buntunya. Ia pun hanya mengabaikan perkataan sang sahabat untuk kemudian kembali menatapi langit yang cerah.

' _Apa kabar… kau, Jimin-_ ah _?_ '

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tengah berjalan bersama Seokjin ke arah kediaman mereka masing-masing setelah tadi di perempatan kompleks mereka berpisah dengan teman Yoongi yang lain, Namjoon dan Hoseok. Beberapa langkah mereka mengambilnya dengan santai, lalu tiba-tiba Seokjin berhenti membuat _namja_ bersurai _mint_ itu ikut berhenti.

Sang sahabat memasang wajah kaget sambil menatapi sesuatu (seseorang) di ujung sana, yang ternyata jika diteliti lagi ada di depan kediaman milik Yoongi.

Yoongi melihat warna orens cerah dari balik tembok. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ketika berusaha mengingat bahwa ia merasa _familiar_ dengan warna itu. Sampai ketika Seokjin menyenggol lengannya sembari menunjuk sosok itu dengan dagunya.

Yoongi masih tidak mengerti bahkan sampai sosok itu memutar pandangannya dan bertemu pandang dengan Yoongi dari tempatnya berdiri.

 _Namja_ berambut orens itu langsung memasang senyum sembari menghampirinya dengan sedikit berlari. "Oh! Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Yoongi berkedip. Rasa-rasanya Yoongi mengenal suara itu. Seokjin menyenggolnya lagi, namun Yoongi belum sempat bereaksi ketika merasakan ada tubuh lain yang menubruknya dengan pelukan super erat. Ia rasanya hampir sulit bernapas jika saja sosok itu tak langsung melepas dekapannya kemudian mengacak rambut _mint_ -nya.

" _YA_!"

Yoongi langsung protes yang dibalas kekehan oleh sosok itu. Sosok… yang rasanya familiar bagi Yoongi. Tapi… siapa? Salahkah jika ia menganggap bahwa _figure_ yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu adalah Jim—

"Jimin kau kapan datang?"

 **DEG!**

—in! Ini sungguhan Jimin?

Sosok di depannya memasang cengiran lalu membalas pertanyaan Seokjin. "Hari ini, dan aku langsung ke sini saat _byuntae_ mengabariku kalau dua tahun yang lalu Yoongi- _hyung_ kembali ke kota ini. Ah!" sosok yang dipanggil Jimin tadi langsung memegang kedua tangan Yoongi lalu menariknya ke halaman rumah sosok itu. "Jimin rindu sekali _hyung_! _Hyung_ apa kabar? Keberatan kalau _hyung_ mempersilahkan Jimin masuk supaya kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak?"

Tuhan, baru bertemu lagi saja sudah seberisik ini. Apa kabar hari-hari berikutnya?

" _Ya_! Jangan menarikku. Jin—"

"Aku pulang dulu, oke? Setelah itu aku akan ke rumahmu. _Bye_ , Suga~ sukses, _ne_?"

" _YA_!"

"Suga?! Whoaaa cocok sekali denganmu, _hyung_!"

" _Aish_ , berisik, Jimin! Dan berhenti menarik— _YA_!"

Percuma protes, karena ketika keduanya menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu rumah keluarga Min, ibunda Yoongi sudah membuka pintu dan berdiri di depan mereka. Lalu memeluk Jimin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam –masih dengan tangan Jimin yang menarik lengannya.

Yoongi sejujurnya mau terus berontak, tapi demi Tuhan—mendapati Jimin di sini entah mengapa membuat hatinya menghangat. Ah… ia… memang merindukan Jimin, bukan? Merindukan keberisikan dan kehebohan sosok itu. Karena Yoongi memang sejak awal ingin kembali ke sini saat ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Jimin. Benar begitu, bukan?

"Yoongi- _hyung_? Kau melamun?"

"Huh?"

Yoongi langsung mengerjap saat ia ternyata sudah terduduk di atas sofa ruang tamu bersama Jimin di sampingnya. Yang kini tengah mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yoongi. _Namja mint_ itu langsung menatap Jimin lalu membuang muka. "Apa, _sih_. Singkirkan tanganmu."

Jimin langsung cemberut mendengar Yoongi berkata begitu. Ia melipat tangan di dada sambil bersandar pada sofa ruang tamu. " _Hyung_ tidak rindu padaku, yaaa? Padahal aku saaaaangat merindukan Yoongi- _hyung_!"

"Masa bodo."

"Jahat _banget_ ~"

"Baru tahu?"

Yoongi bangkit untuk berlalu ke kamarnya. Namun tangannya dicekal oleh genggaman Jimin yang memaksanya kembali terduduk di atas sofa.

"Apa _sih_ , Jim? Lepas, mau ganti baju."

" _Hyung_?"

"Hm?"

"Yang waktu itu—"

"…?"

"—saat kita TK. _Hyung_ ingat, bukan?"

"Yang mana?"

"Masa lupa?"

" _Beneran_ lupa." Bohong. Padahal kalau Yoongi disuruh menebak, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan secarik kertas itu.

"Beberapa hari sebelum _hyung_ tiba-tiba pindah, aku _ngasih_ secarik kertas ke _hyung_. Ingat tidak?"

"Lupa."

Ah, mengapa Yoongi jadi menyangkal seperti ini? Seharusnya ia hanya perlu bilang ingat dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai Jimin, kan?

" _Beneran_ lupa? Padahal aku mau bilang kalau –sekalipun saat itu aku masih kecil, tapi aku serius. Karena jujur saja—sampai saat ini… rasa itu masih ada."

 **DEG DEG DEG!**

 _Tuhaaaan, apa kabar jantungku? Detakannya sampai terdengar di telingaku sendiri_ , Yoongi membatin. Ia langsung membuang wajah saat tak sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan Jimin.

Jimin sendiri masih memandangi sosok yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu. Memperhatikan setiap pahatan Tuhan di wajah tersebut. Yang terlihat manis, dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat, atau pipinya yang agak tembam, bibirnya yang tipis namun menggoda. Oh, rasanya Jimin ingin mencicipi yang satu itu. Tapi kapan?

" _Hyung_?" Jimin mencoba mengambil perhatian Yoongi yang sedari tadi tak merespon perkataannya. Ia mengusap pipi Yoongi lembut, berusaha meraih atensi pemuda itu. " _Hyung_ mendengarku, kan?"

"Aku—"

"Yoongi coba—eh? _Umma_ mengganggu kalian, ya?" ucapan _umma_ Yoongi langsung membuat _namja mint_ itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Jimin yang tadi mengelusnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduk lalu menghilang menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terpaku, namun lalu tersenyum pada ibunda Yoongi. " _Beneran_ ganggu?"

" _Ne_? T-tidak, _kok, ahjuma_ , hehehe."

"Benar, ya? Oh iya, orang tua Jimin apa kabar?"

"Baik, _kok, ahjuma_. Besok mereka sampai di Seoul."

" _Jinjja_? Aaah, tidak sadar bertemu dengan ibumu. Salamkan padanya, _ne_?"

"Siap, _ahjuma_!"

"Ehmm, daripada menunggu di sini, mending Jimin ke atas, ke kamar Yoongi. Pintu kedua dari tangga, _gih_ sana."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, _ahjuma_?"

Nyonya Min hanya mengangguk lalu mengusir halus anak sahabatnya yang merupakan teman putranya itu juga untuk naik ke lantai atas. Meninggalkan ia yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menekuni sesuatu di dapur kediamannya.

"Hubungan mereka apa, _sih_? Jadi penasaran…" pun sambil bergumam menyuarakan kebingungannya mengenai dua anak adam tadi.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi langsung membalikkan badan ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ia mengernyit lalu mendekati pintu itu untuk membukanya, yang langsung dihadapkan pada wajah Jimin yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, _hyung~ ahjuma_ menyuruhku untuk naik dan melihat kamarmu. Jadi? Boleh aku masuk?"

Ya, Tuhan. Cobaan apalagi ini?

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian memutar tubuhnya berlalu dari hadapan Jimin, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa namun ia membiarkan pintu kamar itu terbuka. Jimin yang diberi jawaban seperti itu menganggap bahwa Yoongi mempersilahkannya. Ia pun memasuki ruangan milik sosok pujaannya.

Matanya menjelajah ke seluruh penjuru kamar, dengan Yoongi sendiri duduk di kursi meja belajar di mana ia tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, mengabaikan Jimin yang masih bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

Sepuluh tahun lebih mereka tidak bertemu dan saling bertukar sapa. Namun bukan berarti Jimin tidak tahu mengenai sosok itu. Karena sebisa mungkin, Jimin mencari tahu semua tentang sosok pujaannya. Dan untungnya Taehyung, sahabatnya mau membantunya. Jimin sangat berterima kasih pada sobatnya itu.

Berbicara mengenai mereka. Mereka ini apa? Teman? Ya, mungkin hanya sebatas itu. Mereka teman yang hanya dekat dalam hitungan tahun saja. Dua tahun, apa itu sudah cukup? Dan lagi itu ketika mereka masih kecil _dulu_. Tetapi rasa suka Jimin pada Yoongi tidak main-main. Jimin berani bertaruh bahwa rasa suka itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Namun apa Yoongi sendiri akan percaya?

Yoongi sendiri, Jimin bukannya tidak tahu. Bahwa sejujurnya Jimin pernah mendapati berita di mana sahabat sosok itu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Yoongi menyukainya. Namun apa benar? Apa benar Yoongi juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Atau itu hanya delusi Jimin semata?

Karena itulah Jimin di sini, berusaha untuk mencari jawaban dari Yoongi, mengenai perasaannya, dan mengenai perasaan sosok itu kalau boleh. Namun apa semua akan berjalan sesuatu perkiraannya?

Entahlah. Jimin pun tidak mengerti.

" _Kenapa_ kembali?"

"Eh?"

Saat ia melihat ke arah Yoongi, sosok itu sudah memutar arah pandangannya menatap Jimin dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan wajah cemberut di sana. "Aku tanya, _kenapa_ kembali?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Yoongi menggeleng menjawab itu. "Lalu _kenapa_ pergi?"

"Bagaimana dengan _hyung_?"

"Aku?"

"Ya. _Kenapa_ pergi dan _kenapa_ kembali?"

" _Molla_. Aku hanya mengikuti ke mana _appa_ dan _umma_ membawaku."

" _Begitu_ juga aku."

"Oh…"

Hening meraja tiba-tiba, sampai kemudian Jimin mendekati Yoongi lalu berlutut di depan tempatnya duduk. Mengambil tangan _namja_ itu untuk Jimin genggam dalam tautan erat kedua tangannya.

" _Hyung_ sudah mau jawab?"

"Jawab apa?"

"Tentang pertanyaanku… yang _dulu_ maupun tadi?"

"Memang kau tanya apa?"

Jimin langsung menghela napas mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Ia kemudian bangun dari berlututnya untuk berjalan ke arah jendela yang terbuka menampilkan langit cerah hari itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Omong-omong, mulai besok Jimin satu sekolah dengan _hyung, loh_!"

"Masa?"

"Iyaaaa~ masa tidak percaya _sih. Hyung_ satu sekolah sama _byuntae_ , kan?"

" _Byuntae_?"

"Taehyung maksudku, _hyung_."

"Oh… iya."

"Semoga aku bisa sering melihat _hyung_!"

"Semoga tidak."

" _Ya! Wae wae waeyooo_?"

" _Dulu_ saja kau suka menggangguku. Apalagi sekarang. Aku tidak yakin kau sudah berubah."

Jimin cemberut lagi. " _Hyung_ jahat sekali~"

"Bodo." Yoongi langsung berbalik lagi menatap buku di atas meja belajarnya. Lalu tak lama ia merasakan hangat napas di dekat tengkuknya, dan suara bisikan di telinganya.

" _Hyung_ boleh berpura-pura lupa tentang apa yang kita bicarakan tadi. Tapi… aku akan menunggu sampai _hyung_ menjawabku. _Saranghae_."

Pemuda berambut orens itu lalu menggigit kecil daun telinga Yoongi sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Ia berhenti di sana untuk kemudian menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang juga menatapnya. "Sampai besok, _hyung. Love. You_."

Dan menghilang di balik tertutupnya pintu kamar Yoongi, menyisakan dirinya yang masih berdebar akibat perkataan dan perbuatan Jimin barusan.

Tuhan… mengapa juga Yoongi harus _sok-sok an_ menyangkal? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan? Mengapa tadi ia tidak langsung mengatakan yang selama ini ia rasakan mengenai Jimin? Mengapa? Yoongi pun tidak tahu dan ia hanya bisa berharap… bahwa besok, masih ada kesempatan untuknya bicara jujur.

Tak lama setelah Jimin pergi, Seokjin datang sambil mengernyit, pun… Yoongi mulai menceritakan apa yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi. Dan jadilah, hari itu ia sesorean mendengarkan omelan Seokjin yang membuat telinganya sakit.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi _hyuuuuunggg_ ~"

 **BRUK!**

Teriakan beserta terjang pelukan Yoongi dapatkan dan ketika melihat siapa yang melakukannya, Yoongi langsung memukul kepala orang itu.

"Sakit, _pabo_!"

Jimin cemberut lalu dengan seenaknya mengait pinggang Yoongi membawanya ikut berjalan melintasi koridor menuju kantin. Dengan di belakang mereka Seokjin, Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakukan Jimin.

"Belum pacaran _aja_ sudah peluk-peluk. Dasar Jimin modus~"

"Aku dengar itu, _byuntae_. Awas saja kau nanti."

"Ayeeeee, bilang _aja_ kau masih digantungin sama Yoongi- _hyung_! Hahaha kasihan sekali kau. _By_ _the way_ aku dan Jungkook _duluan_ , ah! _Bye_! Semoga berhasil kawan~"

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah melewati mereka sambil melambai. Seokjin di belakang mereka makin menggeleng, Jimin mendengus lalu Yoongi yang berusaha melepas rangkulan Jimin pada pinggangnya.

" _Ya_ , lepaskan!"

" _Anniyooooo_ ~ aku mau peluk _hyung_!"

" _Ish_! Kau ini tidak berubah sama sekali."

"Habis _hyung_ enak dipeluk, _sih_."

"Terserah."

Jimin menyeringai mendengarnya. Ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Yoongi. " _Love_ _you_ ," berbisik di sana kemudian menggigit kecil lagi daun telinga _namja mint_ tersebut. Detik selanjutnya ia berlalu meninggalkan sang pujaan hati dengan sahabatnya.

Yoongi yang masih mencerna kejadian tadi mulai menampakkan raut kesal dan berteriak. " _YA_! PARK JIMIN AWAS KAU!"

"Berisik, Suga. Bilang saja kau suka, _kenapa sih_? Pakai teriak segala. Semua orang bisa mendengar tahu."

"Siapa yang kau bilang suka?"

"Kau, lah."

"Bagian mana yang kusuka, hah?"

"Semuanya, kan? Dari Jimin memanggil namamu, memelukmu, mengait pinggangmu, berucap kata cinta terus menggigit telingamu. Kau suka, kan? Pfftt— _kenapa_ wajahmu jadi merah _gitu_?"

"Ap— _YA_! Berhenti tertawa dan aku tidak memerah!"

"Coba _ngaca_ sana. Mukamu merah _begitu_. Atau tanya saja murid yang kebetulan memperhatikan kita sekarang."

"Kim Seokjin berhenti!"

"Cepat, aku lapar sekali."

" _YA_!"

Yoongi langsung berusaha menyamakan langkah Seokjin yang semakin cepat. Ia merasa kesal mengetahui fakta yang barusan disebutkan sahabatnya. Iya, dia suka semua yang Jimin lakukan. Tapi demi Tuhan! Ini koridor sekolah dan _namja_ bersurai orens itu seenaknya memperlakukan Yoongi di depan semua orang. Apa kata mereka nanti?

"Mau sampai kapan kau _daydreaming_ di sana, Suga? Cepat, _sih_. Aku sudah lapar."

"Cerewet. Bilang saja mau ketemu Namjoon apa susahnya."

"Ya, terserah. Omong-omong _kan_ di kantin ada Jimin. Minta _suapin_ dia _gih_."

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

"Haha oke piss! Cepetan, ah!"

"Y!"

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi memandang hamparan langit sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Ia kini tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di atap sekolah. Jam pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, namun ia rasanya enggan untuk bangkit dari kenyamanan yang sekarang melingkupinya. Di telinganya terpasang _earphone_ yang memperdengarkan lagu-lagu kesayangan. Matanya kemudian terpejam, memutar ulang kembali apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Jimin belakangan ini.

Ketika sosok itu muncul di depan rumahnya. Lalu memeluknya, menariknya ke rumahnya sendiri, mengatakan lagi soal perasaannya, lalu saat di kamar Yoongi, di mana sosok itu sepertinya kecewa ketika Yoongi sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun lagi-lagi semua itu diakhiri dengan pernyataan cinta.

Ah… Yoongi tidak tahu. Mengapa kemarin, kemarinnya lagi atau sampai hari ini ia masih suka membohongi perasaannya di saat Jimin mulai bertanya apa jawabannya.

Dari mana Yoongi harus memulai?

"Mau sampai kapan _hyung_ tidur di sini?"

 **DEG!**

Yoongi langsung membuka mata dan mendapati Jimin yang berjongkok di samping tubuhnya. _Namja_ bermahkotakan sewarna daun _mint_ itu langsung berniat bangkit namun Jimin lebih cepat kembali membuatnya berbaring, lalu meletakkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas tubuh Yoongi.

"J-jim—"

"Ssttt, bisakah _hyung_ diam sebentar?"

 _Demi Tuhan bagaimana bisa aku diam? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu, siiiih?_ , batin Yoongi berteriak panik saat jari-jemari Jimin mengusap pelipisnya lalu turun ke pipinya. Kedua lutut dan sikunya menopang tubuhnya sendiri, seolah tak ingin memberi beban pada Yoongi.

" _Ne, hyung_?"

"A-apa?"

"Apa itu benar?"

"Soal apa?" napas, Min Yoongi napas. Sedekat apapun jarak wajah Jimin denganmu sekarang kau hanya perlu bernapas, dengan hati-hati tapi. Jangan sampai bibir kalian saling sentuh. Tidak sekarang lebih tepatnya.

"Jin- _hyung_ bilang… kalau _hyung_ juga menyukaiku?"

" _Mwo_?"

" _Ne_ … sepuluh tahun lebih, saat itu kita masih anak kecil imut tapi kini kita sudah dewasa. Namun bukan berarti kita bisa mengabaikan masa lalu, kan?"

Yoongi hanya diam, sekalipun ia tak ingin menatap ke arah mata Jimin, namun ia bisa apa? Ia tetap menatap mata itu daripada memperhatikan bagaimana bibir Jimin bergerak setiap kali menyuarakan kalimat-kalimat padanya.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu aku pernah ke Tokyo, dan melihatmu dari jauh. Ingin sekali aku menghampiri _hyung_ , tapi bagaimana ya? _Hyung_ pasti tidak akan senang karena _dulu_ aku suka sekali merecoki _hyung_. Memeluk seenaknya, mengusel, memainkan rambut _hyung_ sampai mencubiti pipi _hyung_ …"

Angin musim kala itu tiba-tiba berhembus menggoyangkan mahkota sewarna langit senja milik Jimin membuatnya nampak lebih menawan. Dan Yoongi dibuat menahan napas melihat itu.

"…terlepas dari itu semua. Aku hanya ingin agar _hyung_ melihatku. Lalu saat aku memberikan secarik kertas itu –oh, konyol memang. Demi Tuhan itu ide _byuntae_ yang entah dia tahu dari mana. Tapi aku sangat menyukai _hyung_ dan tak ingin membagi _hyung_ dengan siapapun. Seiring waktu berlalu, ketika _hyung_ tak ada lagi di sana, aku berharap _hyung_ kembali. Nyatanya tidak sampai ketika _appa_ dan _umma_ membawaku kembali ke Busan. Kangen… _pengen meluk hyung_ terus rasanya."

Jimin tiba-tiba saja menurunkan wajahnya lalu menyembunyikannya di leher Yoongi, menghirup aroma yang keluar dari sana. Mengusel dengan hidungnya kemudian memberi beberapa kecupan membuat Yoongi berjengit karenanya.

"Suka… semua yang ada pada Yoongi- _hyung_. Aku suka sekali. Aku sampai meminta _umma_ untuk sering menelpon Min _ahjuma_ supaya tahu apa saja yang _hyung_ lakukan sehari-hari di Tokyo. Walau tidak bisa berkomunikasi secara langsung, tapi itu sudah cukup buatku."

Tiba-tiba Jimin mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan menggesekkan hidung mereka, membuat tangan Yoongi yang sedari tadi menahan dada Jimin semakin mendorongnya.

"Jim—"

"Seiring waktu berlalu membuat kita beranjak dewasa, lalu mulai muncul situs-situs jejaring sosial, aku mengikuti itu semua. Lalu tanpa sadar _byuntae_ memberitahuku soal akun-akunmu. Memang tidak kutambahkan sebagai teman atau ku _follow_ , tapi yakin _deh_ , aku selalu men _stalk_ -mu setiap hari, _hyung_."

"Gila." Yoongi refleks bersuara saat tahu hal itu. Dan Jimin hanya balas terkekeh, lalu menggerakkan wajahnya untuk menggesekkan hidungnya di pipi Yoongi.

"Aku memang gila. Makin dewasa bukannya makin berpikir itu hanya perasaan cinta monyet, ternyata makin nyata perasaanku pada _hyung_. Terus suatu ketika, saat Jin- _hyung_ menulis _status_ mengenai orang yang _hyung_ suka, tahu tidak _sih, hyung_? Kalau aku cemburu? Aku hampir saja membanting laptopku jika saja aku tidak membaca komen-komenannya. Lalu ada satu komenan di mana Jin- _hyung_ menyebut namaku. _Tuh_! Di sana aku merasa melayang tiba-tiba."

Buang muka. Itu yang Yoongi lakukan sekarang sekalipun sedari tadi Jimin belum juga berhenti berusaha membuat kontak fisik dengannya. Entah menggesekkan hidung mereka, hidungnya pada Yoongi, atau tangannya yang bergerak, dan yakinlah itu membuat Yoongi was-was walau sebenarnya ia berdebar. Sejujurnya… apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?

"Yoongi- _hyung_ … aku bertanya lagi padamu. Apa kau… menyukaiku?"

Yoongi langsung terdiam ditanya begitu. Ia masih memalingkan wajahnya, dan ia bisa merasakan Jimin yang mulai menurunkan kepalanya kembali, lalu menyentuhkan hidungnya di leher Yoongi.

Bukannya mendorong dada Jimin, ia malah mencengkram bagian depan kemeja sosok itu. "Jimin—"

"Hm?" pemuda berambut orens itu malah asik mengendusi leher sampai bagian belakang telinga Yoongi. Satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap bahu sampai lengan sosok di bawahnya. "Katakan sesuatu, _hyung_."

"Aku—ah!" Yoongi refleks memejamkan mata saat merasakan gigitan pada lehernya. Ia makin mencengkram baju depan Jimin, dan kepalanya agak mendongak seolah memberi akses lebih.

Oh, demi Tuhan. Mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu lagi setelah perpisahan sepuluh tahun lebih. Di mana kini waktu membawa mereka ke bangku SMA, dan sekarang sepertinya dunia sedang berusaha membuat mereka jujur satu sama lain.

Ia bisa merasakan Jimin menjilat bekas gigitannya, di mana hal itu membuat tangan Yoongi bergerak sendiri lalu mengalung di leher pemuda di atasnya. Jimin tersenyum, ia kemudian agak mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melihat keseluruhan wajah sosok yang dipujanya. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi putih pucat itu. "Yoongi- _hyung_?"

" _Nado_ …" bisikan itu amat lirih, seolah Yoongi mengucapkannya di ujung lidah. Namun Jimin masih dengan jelas mendengar itu.

"Apa _hyung_? Aku tidak dengar."

" _Pabo_. Aku membencimu."

Jimin terkekeh, lalu mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Yoongi. Lama, pun Yoongi justru meresapi itu. Seolah merasakan perasaan yang sedari tadi berusaha Jimin sampaikan. Mungkin ini saatnya dia jujur. Masa bodoh soal masa kecil dan semua hal memalukan itu.

"Aku juga… menyukaimu. Puas?"

"Sejak kapan?"

" _Kenapa_ mau tahu?"

"Memang tidak boleh?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk saja. Yang lalu dibalas tatapan gemas oleh Jimin, juga gigitan pada hidungnya. " _Ya_!"

"Beritahu~"

"Uhm… empat tahun setelah itu?"

"Ha?"

"Musnah sana, Jim. Cepat bangun dari tubuhku, kau berat."

"Hahaha iya, iya, aku dengar _kok_. Hmmm, empat tahun setelah itu. Coba kita hitung _lamaan_ siapa ya di antara kita yang memendam rasa?"

"Bocah bodoh sepertimu dewasa sebelum waktunya. Dasar. Jangan kebanyakan nonton telenovela, _kenapa sih_."

Jimin hanya tertawa, lalu mempertemukan dahi mereka. Menggesekkan lagi hidung yang sedari bertemu, kemudian juga mematri senyuman di sudut bibir.

"Tapi aku tidak menyesal. _Toh_ , perasaanku terbalas. Sekalipun terlalu dini… aku tidak menyesal telah memilihmu di usiaku yang dini itu, _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya ya ya. Terserah padamu."

Yoongi hanya memutar mata kemudian benar-benar mendorong Jimin untuk bangkit. Untungnya, kali ini Jimin mau menuruti Yoongi, jadilah kini mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Mana 'aku mencintaimu juga' nya?"

Pemuda bersurai _mint_ itu mendengus lalu memalingkan wajahnya sambil menjawab. "Dibawa pergi angin yang berhembus barusan. Sekarang minggir karena aku mau pul—" dilanjut dengan pelototan _horror_ ketika merasakan ada bibir lain yang menabrak bibirnya, diselingi lagi sapaan angin musim yang mengayun di sekitarnya.

Beberapa detik mencerna, barulah ia sadar bahwa Jimin tengah menciumnya. Di mana pada akhirnya, lambat laun ia mulai ikut memejamkan mata. Menikmati ciuman mereka di bawah langit cerah kala itu.

Ketika Jimin merasa Yoongi mulai membuka diri, ia memperdalam lagi ciuman itu. Melumat juga mengemut keseluruhan bibir Yoongi yang ada pada mulutnya. Memagut dalam, lalu tangannya ia bawa untuk melabuhkan diri di belakang leher sang kekasih, dengan Yoongi juga yang mengarahkan lengannya untuk mengalung di leher Jimin.

Mereka saling berciuman, cepat dan terburu. Seolah mengejar sesuatu tak kasat mata yang beterbangan di sekitar mereka akibat efek ciuman pertama yang bernapsu untuk saling memakan satu salam lain. Ketika pada akhirnya Yoongi berakhir di atas pangkuan Jimin, dengan kedua kakinya yang memeluk pinggang _namja_ itu, atau tangan Jimin yang bergerak naik-turun mengelus punggung kekasihnya, mereka lupa bahwa senja hampir pergi. Rasa asing yang mungkin akan jadi rasa kesukaan mereka mulai saat ini terasa sangat memabukkan sehingga membuat mereka enggan menyudahinya.

Hari itu… Yoongi sudah jujur pada cinta pertamanya. Pun Jimin yang melakukan hal sama ketika pada akhirnya ia bisa menemukan setitik jawaban atas setiap rasa dan pertanyaan yang ia miliki.

Pun dengan setiap pertanyaan Yoongi mengenai hatinya. Jimin adalah jawabannya. Dan cinta mereka yang kini mulai terajut, sedikit berharap akan terus berjalan indah. Terima kasih pada waktu dan jarak yang membuat mereka sadar, bahwa sekalipun kau jatuh terlalu dini pada seseorang, bukan berarti rasa itu akan pudar.

Karena cinta selalu punya cara untuk dibuktikan kesungguhannya.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **a.n2**_ **:** ASDFHJKL gatau saya nulis apa. Maapkeun kalau ga jelas. Ini paksaan si **Jimsnoona** mesum yang bikin saya malah tambah baver bukannya mupon.

Ah, udahlah deh ya. Saya mah bisa apa atuh. Berawal dari pembicaraan soal _first love_ —lalu nyangkutnya pasti ke MinYoon. Iya, otaknya si Jims kan mereka mulu. Saya mah apa atuh. INI SUMFAH BAVER BANGET BIKINNYA :" Ada satu _scene_ yang merupakan pengalaman saya asli, HAHAHA. Yaudahlah. Udah gaje kan saya cuap-cuapnya.

 _Btw, happy belated birthday_ untuk Min Yoongi _._ Sukses selalu, ya, qaqa. Terima kasih untuk senyuman manismu yang jadi menyemangatku/?

Okeee, bolehkah saya minta _review_ nya, _guys?_

 _Thanks a lot!_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Yumi**_

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Omake**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin berhembus menggoyangkan tirai kamar yang terbuka di dalam ruangan serba abu-abu itu. Sapaannya menyapa helai-helai kertas pada buku yang terbuka, di mana pada akhirnya hal itu menunjuk pada satu halaman di mana di sana terdapat secarik kertas yang sengaja di selipkan.

Ketika angin sekali lagi membelainya, kertas itu menunjukkan apa yang terdapat di dalamnya. Mengenai ungkapan cinta… mengenai kisah pemilik kamar yang kini tengah berbahagia.

Karena hari itu, angin pun ikut bersorak. Merasakan kebahagiaan setiap insan yang mau jujur pada perasaannya dibanding memendamnya. Memberi kehangatan lebih pada setiap hari yang berbahagia.

 _ **Jimin**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Yoongi**_

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **See you again!**_

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
